undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 71
This is Issue 71 of Fear The Living, titled Pinch Me I Must Be Dreaming. This is the first issue of Arc #10. Issue 71 Rosalie's POV “They went out hunting, but that was about an hour ago. They haven’t returned, we have to find them.” I tell D.L. “Ok we will, but first get down.” D.L. says, and he gets into a crouching position. “What are you-“ I ask, but I’m stopped when D.L. pulls me down. “It’s the bandit’s, they’re scouting these woods out. I overheard one says Superior died, but it doesn’t add up. If Superior is dead, then they should be scattered all around, not scouting out these woods. Unless they have a new leader, but that’s highly improbable. Them having a new leader already would be strange. Unless he’s been plotting this for a while, which means he must have planned out not all of us dying, which means we should get out of here as soon as we can.” D.L. says. Then Ashley yells “WATCH OUT.” And she pushes D.L. to the ground. I look back and see a group of bandits standing there, each holding their guns up at us. Then a man stands in front of them, and he holds his hand up to stop them. “Wolf, what do we do with these fuckers?” one of the bandits asks. “How about y’all stop being so trigger happy at first sight of survivors.” The man in front of them, Wolf, says. Then the man slowly walks towards us, I feel a hand grip my shoulder and pull me back. I look back and see D.L. did that, while he has his other hand over his pistol. “Sorry about their manners, don’t exist you see. The name’s Wolf, how about y’all, what are your names.” The man says, in a voice between threatening and kind. “How about y’all just leave us alone, we don’t want any trouble, and I can tell your men want some trouble. Also I know you’re bandits.” D.L. says. “I don’t want any trouble either, and I know y’all are from Ken’s group. Say, where is he?” Wolf asks. D.L. is about to speak, but I talk first, “Where he is, is none of your concern, and I suggest y’all start walking before he shows up, you know how aggressive he can get.” I say. “Are you threatening me?” Wolf asks. “Maybe, maybe not.” I say, and I stare into his eyes. “Very well then, I for one didn’t want any trouble. But with threats I have no choice but to do one thing.” Wolf says, and he turns towards his bandits. “Tie them up, make sure none escape.” He says, I quickly stand up to run away, but then I hear a gunshot, and a bullet goes through my leg. I collapse, and I look back to see D.L. raising his gun, but Wolf quickly turns around and shoots D.L.’s hand. “Used to be a good shot back in my day, but alas I can’t say you’ll be after what I do to y’all.” He says, and he points his gun at me. “Now we shall start with you, where is Ken, or his little friend Logan is it?” Wolf asks. “If you think I’ll tell you, you’re more delusional than I thought.” I say. But then he puts the gun on my forehead, and says with his finger hovering over the trigger, “Where is Ken?” ---- James Blackdango's POV I wake up suddenly to the yells of Wesley. “Let’s get out of here!” I hear him yell. I rub my eyes and I look around to see biters all around the convoy. I quickly stand up and draw out my pistol, I look at the back of the convoy where I see a couple of biters climbing onto. I shoot the first one to climb onto the convoy. Then two enter, and one grabs Steve and pulls him in to bite him. I shoot the biter, and I pull Steve towards where I am. Then Evan wakes up, and he quickly punches the other biter that got onto the convoy. The biter stumbles back off of the convoy. Evan takes out his knife, and he wakes up Evan G and Dan. They quickly stand up and take out their knives. Then the convoy gives a small lurch forward, and Evan G stumbles forward, and is about to fall out of the convoy when Dan lunges forward and grabs his hand. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Evan G says as he stares at the biters behind the convoy, sprinting towards him. The convoy lurches forward again, but this time continues to go forward. Dan stumbles forward, but he grabs Steve’s hand. Steve grabs his seat, and he pulls both of them back in. “That was close.” Evan G says, and he wipes some dust off of his pants, then a gunshot rings out, and he falls back off of the convoy, a bullet shot in his head. “DUCK!” Wesley yells, and we all comply. All except Dan, who stares at his dead friends body, which slowly fades away as we drive away from it, and biters start to gather around it, feasting on it. Then another car emerges from the tree’s, gun’s sticking out of each window, except the driver’s seat. I grab Dan by the shoulders and toss him towards the floor of the convoy, then a bullet rips through where he was. “Fuck, brace yourselves!” Ben yells from the driver’s seat, and the car turns roughly, sending Wesley, who was standing, against the fabric. I stand up quickly and pull him back, then a bullet flies right past us. I step back, but I trip as the convoy turns again. I fall down face first, I look up and see the car getting closer to the convoy. One of the guns points at the back of the convoy, but not towards us. I point my gun towards the tire of the car, but the convoy swerves again, but this time it abruptly stops, and it starts spinning. I cling onto one of the chairs, but my grip loosens and I am slammed against the wall off the convoy. The convoy suddenly stops again, and I fall to the floor, roughly. I push myself up, and I feel the convoy falling forward. I look back to the front of the convoy just to see it facing down, towards a river, and I can tell we are a few yards above it. Then the convoy suddenly falls again. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I grip my pistol and I look the man in the eyes, a nametag on his chest reads Stan. “What the fuck is odd Stan.” I say, and I lift my gun to his head. “There’s no need to get violent here sir.” He says, holding his hands up defensively. “I said, what is so fucking odd!” I yell to him, and he stumbles back scared. “The boy, your little brother, or friend, I don’t know. His body, it’s fighting off the infection. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before, like he might not need the cure. And I don’t know if the cure will work or not, I really haven’t tested it out. And look the bite wound seems like it’s healing up. Here just take a look for yourself.” Stan says, fumbling over words due to how quick he was speaking, and he turns around the computer screen so it faces me. “What the fuck?” I say, and I stare at the screen, one which shows Logan’s insides where his bite is, and the other showing his bite, which skin is slowly overlapping, covering the bite. “So you’re saying that Logan could be immune?” I ask, still staring as his red and white blood cells fight off the infection of the bite. “Well whatever is in the bites of those zombies his body seems to be rejecting. His blood cells seem to be stronger than the infection, they are fighting back, and for the first time I’ve ever seen, they are actually winning that fight. And considering how the bite is being covered up again, it’s almost like if the bite never existed, although he did lose blood from the bite, the bite is far less worse than what I’ve ever seen, so yes in short your friend Logan could be immune.” Stan says, again saying it quickly. I look at Logan, who still lies there, but then Stan interrupts this. “But he is still at risk of dying, you see the risk of turning and dying from the bite is gone, but that doesn’t stop the bleeding that comes from the bite. Now if you don’t mind I would rather work alone, in peace. So if you don’t mind you can explore the lab, just allow me to try and stop you’re friends bleeding.” Stan says, quickly again, but this time I see him eyeing my pistol. “If Logan doesn’t pull through this, you are going to wish I got bit.” I say, and I walk away from him, and I open the door to our right. I look inside the room behind the door, with biter’s inside of tubes, wires hooked up to them, recording breathing patterns and heart thumps. But both are blank on all the biter’s, none move, but all of their eyes are wide open, and they all eye me. I look from biter to biter, staring at them, are they too weak to move, or does the water stop them? Or is it something else? I shake my head ignoring all of this, and I push open the next door, but this one contains a fair amount of biter’s inside it. Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues